You're Stuck With Me
by jberri79
Summary: Reid has doubts.


**Title:** You're Stuck With Me

**Author:** jberri79

**Rating:** NC-17

**Character's: **Noah/Reid

**Word Count:** 3,198

**Summary:** Reid has doubts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, this is merely a stress reliever- but if I did all three of my guys would have definitely gotten some action before the end.

He pushed the door open exhaled in relief. He couldn't get use to it…. coming home and seeing him still there- happy and content.

Reid was always on guard wondering when Noah would up and leave, go back to him. Every time he opened that bedroom door and saw him….. The silhouette under the sheet sleeping peaceful, light snores filling the room, it would leave him breathless and so relieved.

It was a ritual he did every early morning. Reid would come home completely exhausted from work wanting nothing more then to just drop into bed and shut the world out- but he couldn't resist standing in front of the bed; watching Noah sleep, watching as his frame moved up and down, face all relaxed looking as though he didn't have a care in the world.

Reid slowly peeled off his cloths, eyes never leaving the bed.

He flung his pants over the chair in their room. The sound of the belt buckle hitting the back of the chair woke Noah from his slumber. "Baby is that you?" Noah rolled over on his back; eyes blinking open.

Reid had to smirk at that "who else would it be…? Lank"

Lank…. that was Reid's nick name for Noah; it came about, the first time Noah reached for something that Reid needed on a very high shelve in their kitchen. Seeing how easy and gracefully he did it, Reid couldn't resist. The name stuck and even though Noah claimed to hate it, he smiled every time he heard it.

"Shut up…..and stop calling me that"

"Why? Are you not tall like a tree?" Reid challenged.

Noah had by this time fully awakened "whatever…. just come to bed." There was a grin on Noah's face; it lit up the entire room.

Noah pulled his legs up in a v shape and spread them. He stretched his arms out toward Reid "c'mere"

"Give me a sec" Reid unbuttoned his shirt- laughed at the fact that Noah still had his arms stretched out, eyes starting to close again.

Reid started to climb in the bed; couldn't wait to crawl on top.

"Take it all off" Noah's voiced was soft like a whisper.

Reid cocked his head to the side "baby, your eyes are closed how?-"

"Just do it"

Reid moved back and removed his underwear, Noah still had his eyes closed; arms stretched "you can put your arms down now Lank" Reid bit back the laugh he had- seeing the little pout on Noah lips.

"I'm just gonna ignore your little comments" Noah did a little squeezing gesture with his hands signaling Reid to hurry up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming"

Reid climbed into bed, laying his body fully over Noah's; resting his head on Noah's chest- listening to the strong beat of his heart. "I missed you doc"

"Missed you to"

They lay together listening to relaxed sighs and early morning cars passing under window. "What do you want for breakfast?" Noah asked voiced laced with a yawn.

Reid chuckled as he snuggled into Noah's warmth "I just got in bed and you're talking about breakfast already…..? Why?"

"Because I know you…. and even though it's nearly five in the morning, you'll want breakfast…. It is Saturday….isn't it? It's what we always do." Noah ran his hand through soft red curls.

When they moved in together both were scared that they wouldn't be able to find any time for each other.

Reid, had just taken a position at a hospital almost an hour away from Oakdale and Noah worked long hours at WOAK.

Trying to help the situation…. Reid had suggested they move in together. They had been seeing each other nearly a year, he really wanted to give their relationship a chance.

Noah in return- also wanting it to work out then suggested getting a job closer to where Reid worked, so they could at least see each other during the day…share lunch, sneak kisses; sometimes just out right make out under a tree in the hospitals court yard.

Of course they'd always fine the best location so no one could interrupt them.

Even with everything falling into place, Reid was shocked at how easy it was. It was why he always kept his guard up, it couldn't be this easy…. could it?

The weekend was their catch up time. Since neither one of them worked on the weekend or at least Reid tried his best to be off every weekend. Sometimes it wouldn't work out and Reid would end up being called in, either in the morning or towards the afternoon.

This weekend seemed like it would definitely work out though.

Reid had pulled a couple of strings to work that one out, he was tired of steamy make out sessions that never had a chance to progress, plus Reid hated seeing that look in Noah's eyes. That 'I want you so much please don't leave me' look. And even though Noah tried his best to not be annoyed (he knew the deal being involved with a doctor) Reid could still sense it.

That was another reason he wouldn't completely let the guard down, let his emotions for the beautiful blue eyed guy get to out of control. Although every morning when Reid climbed into their bed and laid his body over Noah's it proved harder and harder for him to keep those emotions under lock and key.

"Baby?" Noah's hand ran down Reid's back- rubbing at the center.

"Hmm" the reply was content so relaxed.

"Oh… thought you fell asleep."

"No I'm up"

"What do you want for breakfast then?"

"You still on that"

"Yep" Noah made a popping sound with his lips pronouncing the p.

"Anything you want, as long as we eat it together…. I'm good."

"So…. if I make a big pot of oatmeal…. you'd be fine with that?"

"You're not gonna make that, so shut it" Reid buried his face into Noah's neck….. "Lank" he braced himself; waited for what ever Noah had in store for him.

When maybe thirty seconds passed by and nothing happened, Reid nestled in.

The attack that came right after that caught Reid by surprise, he was so startled by the turnabout he didn't even get a chance to blink "what did you say?" Noah hovered over him predatory like- blue eyes taking in the sight staring down at Reid like he was fresh meat- something he was about to devour.

Reid folded his arms behind his back, as soon as he caught his breath. He mirrored the same stare before speaking "I. said. Lank" Reid had a 'and what are you gonna do about it?' Look on his face. "And if you dare make oatmeal, I'll never ever….ever make you that sauce I make for our spaghetti…. Never. Ever. Again."

Noah leaned in- mock glare set in place "you wouldn't dare."

"Try me" Reid cocked his brow…. "Lank."

"That's it!" Noah started to tickle Reid's sides. He nipped playfully at the neck and held on tight as Reid fought to get loose…. Although Noah knew he wasn't really trying to get away, Reid loved this….all of it.

Know matter how much of an ass he was to the outside world… here in this apartment, in this room… their bedroom, Reid was carefree- happy.

There were times when Noah saw the struggle, knew Reid was scared.

Sure Noah could tell him. Say he wasn't going any where; would stay forever- but it was better to show him.

Some days when Reid would come home late evening, Noah would be on the couch- legs on coffee table crossed at ankle, he'd either be flipping through channels or engrossed in whatever he was writing on his laptop- but while Noah did his thing, he did them in a pair of Reid's sleep pants. Of course they were to short- but Noah didn't care. Sometimes Reid would walk by the bathroom and see Noah using his razor, his tooth brush. Any other time Reid would call that unsanitary- but when Noah did it, it was endearing…..so goddamn right.

Reid gave up the fake fight- let hands fall to sides. He yawned, tried his best to keep it unnoticed, Noah caught it though- smiled understandingly at him. "Its okay baby, go to sleep" He kissed Reid on the lips; made a move to get up.

"No don't….don't get off….stay….please"

Noah put his legs on each side of Reid; squeezed and snuggled in intending to go to sleep. The erection that pressed into Reid's stomach said otherwise.

"Someone's up"

"Ignore it" Noah whispered.

"How can I do that… when it's jabbing me like a kitchen knife."

"No it's not" Noah whined burying face into neck.

"Okay not jabbing- but it's definitely putting a dent in my stomach."

Noah is quiet, doesn't make a sound. He's waiting, he knows Reid can't resist- know matter how tired he is.

When hands roam down and cup firm flesh- squeezing tight, Noah smiles in delight… still he doesn't let on that it's what he wants. He waits to see where this might lead to. When Reid starts too lick his neck he knows.

"Mmmm" it's all Noah can get out. He tightens his grip starts to push in.

"Slow down baby" Reid murmured into Noah's ear.

Noah was insatiable- fit and even though Reid could keep up with him, he sometimes had to remind Noah that he wasn't as limber as he was. Of course Noah was always gentle- but there were times when Reid had to repeat himself.

"I can't help it. Do you know what you do to me?" Noah reaches without even looking at the night stand; grabs the bottle of lube. "I need you" Noah moves back; sits on thighs, squeezes the lube into his hand, slicks up his cock.

When Noah's done he pushes Reid's legs up; hovers over him. Reid's hands find their rightful place around Noah's waist. Noah grabs the sides of Reid's face holds it in place- kisses rough… somehow smooth and slow.

Noah's cock is like an arrow- knows its mark. He doesn't have to direct it; it just glides itself right into place.

Staring into Reid's eyes, Noah slowly pushes in- stops at the sudden gasp that leaves his lovers mouth "you okay baby?" Reid just nods "you would tell me if I hurt you right? Don't try and be mister tough guy."

"I love how you think your package is so huge."

"That's cause it is" Noah couldn't resist the tease "Did you not just say it was leaving a dent?" Noah waited for Reid's snappy comeback. When none come, Noah leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips; licked his tongue over chin then mouth. Something he always did before they made love, it was how it all started.

That faithful day; waiting for Reid, in an exam room, when Noah flicked out his tongue and tasted what he didn't even know he wanted until he savored it…. until hands tugged at hair and scratched lightly at the base.

Reid rolled his eyes "you keep on thinking that…..Lank" he dropped his hands from waist replacing them with legs. Reid held on tight and braced himself for the Ride.

"You have to get the last word in don't you?" Noah groaned grinding his hips.

"Yes. I do" Reid scratched the thick black; moaned in satisfaction watching Noah's eyes roll to the back of his head.

"You're gonna end this before it even begins" Noah warned bucking aggressively.

"Sorry Lank…. couldn't help myself."

"No worries….You ready baby?" Noah couldn't wait anymore- needed to move nownownow.

Reid just nodded- gripped tighter. Noah started to move, rocking his hips slow and steady "you feels so good… so good" Noah captured Reid's lips in a hot wet dirty kiss.

When Noah tried to pull away, Reid grabbed the sides of_ his_ face and held _him_in place; kissing and sucking…. like kissing Noah was all he needed- his lips against his telling him silently he needed him- always would. "I love you" Reid breathed out between kisses.

"I love you too" they stared at each other for a moment, a string of spit connecting from lips; Noah still fucking into him slow- so lips had time to brush "I'm not going anywhere…. Never" it was like Noah could read his mind- see right thru him, see everything.

Noah didn't wait for a response, just buried his face into the nook and made love to his man. Just gave Reid sharp jabs with his cock- hitting the mark every time; grinding to hear the 'oh shit' Reid would mutter under breath.

Noah nipped at the flesh and ran his tongue over bruise soothing the pain "sorry baby you know how I get"

"I love how you get….It's perfectly fine."

"Not too rough am I?"

"You're just right"

Noah started to move faster, his body hunched over clutching at wet skin- fully covering Reid's body; sinking it into mattress. Legs wrapped around waist, hands sliding down back are the only signs that prove Noah is not doing this alone…. that someone else is there holding on. Noah's body is so much bigger- over powering and it engulfs surrounding Reid, like hot steam filling a sauna.

Noah started to do a buck grind combination. A dead give away, he was close "Oh god…. Ohhhh god" he moaned- hot breath hitting Reid's neck.

"Let go baby" Reid's hands swept through wet surface "let it go" he whispered. Noah nodded on instant the sound of Reid's voice helping him to the finish line the buck grind rougher harder "yeah baby let it go."

When Noah finally came, he held on to Reid as he rode out the waves of sexual release. His back was slick with sweat and Reid found it hard to keep his hands still. They kept sliding.

Noah just lay atop, his body jerking into Reid's- mouth sucking at skin leaving bite marks.

"Are… you" Reid groaned- could barely speak, Noah's lips worked magic…. "Alright Lank?" He finally got the sentence out, his body reacting to the strong sucks at neck.

Noah did the nod again, took deep breaths- trying to come back down.

Soon Noah pushed up, leaned back on thighs. He stretched his back, reached his arms to the ceiling. "Mmm…..thank the heavens I was naked when you came home."

Reid snorted at Noah's statement "yeah…. because that would've wasted so much- Whoa!"

Before Reid knew it, Noah had grabbed him by the ankles and pushed them towards his shoulders. Giving a gorgeous smirk, he said "your turn."

"Lank…. you don't have to" Reid's words went unnoticed; Noah was already down there licking down the crease, slurping and sucking at the entrance. Reid let out a shudder and grabbed tight at thick black "ohhhh shi…." The tighter Reid grabbed the harder Noah sucked.

"You like that baby?" Noah asked- eyes peeking over erected cock, hand playing in soft hair surrounding it.

"MmmmMmmm" it was all Reid was capable of.

Noah grabbed at Reid's cock; eyes focused back on ass now, hand starting too stroke.  
>His tongue lapped at pulsating hole- he was so skilled at it, he didn't even have to watch what he was doing- just did it.<p>

Noah sucked with purpose- making sure he got all of his seed; teased Reid's cock with perfect strokes as he did it.

Reid started to jerk- words' coming out in a babble "fuck" was all that could be heard.

When Reid finally came all over Noah's hand, he had to steady his breathing. Legs were dropped to bed; hand clutched at chest "god you're good"

Silence

"Noah?"

Reid pushed up on elbows- eyes watching his lover "what's wrong Lank?" Noah was again leaned back on thighs. He reached for crumpled sheet wiping away evidence of Reid's release, his face in a serious stance. Reid immediately got up- hands rubbing at thighs "what's wrong?" He repeated. Noah said nothing. "Its not the nick name is it?" Reid asked worried. "It really does fit you but if-"

"No" Noah finally said shaking his head "it's you." He rubbed his hands over face, breath coming hard, steady.

Reid's face became a hard stare- blink. It was happening _now_and at such an intimate moment.

Reid didn't say a word, just started to get up "I've always been prepared…. so" He shrugged his shoulders, as if to say it didn't matter, didn't hurt.

"What?" Noah asked perplexed; hands paused at the mouth.

Reid stood by the bed "I said… if you're going to leave" Reid shrugged again "then leave" He started to turn away from the bed.

Noah's hand reached out grabbing at wrist. "Why would you say that to me?" There was hurt evident in his voice. Reid tried to pull away, Noah held tight- pulling him forth. "How is it you're older then me- but still act like such a damn child?" Reid just stared- Noah waited.

"Let go!" Reid Shouted.

"No" Noah had a smirk on his face, the situation becoming somewhat comical. And the more Reid struggled to get away, the tighter the grip became. Noah just did the waiting, eventually Reid would stop.

Sighing… He gave up; his eyes looking everywhere but at Noah "you said it was me" Reid finally said.

Noah just stared- waited for eye contact. When none ever came, he started to speak "I meant how you make me feel"

Reid finally looked up "that made you speechless?"

"In a way….yeah"

Reid just rolled his eyes "just speak the truth Noah, you don't have to make up shit, if you want to go you can. I won't-"

"See that's the problem," Noah whispered. "You're waiting for me to leave you" Noah pulled Reid down on to the bed, laid him on his side and wrapped long legs around thin waist "and I'm never gonna do that."

Reid was silent.

"And it hurts when you act as though you don't care if I were to leave"

"Sorry" Reid said it like it was nothing; like he really didn't care. Although he was happy that he wasn't facing Noah _that_would do him in.

Noah just sighed "Its okay if you don't believe it, it's okay… for now- but eventually you're gonna have to, you're gonna have to accept that you're stuck with me."

"What are you... my fucking therapist?"

"What do you want for Lunch? Since it appears we will be sleeping through breakfast" Noah chose to ignore the snide remark- just squeezed the waist tighter, inhaled the smell from neck.

Sensing he went too far, Reid turned in Noah's hold; pushed deeper into warmth "sorry" he grunted the blue and grin doing the trick shit- their attachment clear as day.

"It's alright, I like you all crotchety" Noah joked.

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh"

"Lank…baby?"

"Yes?"

"Can you make me a tuna melt later?"

"I'll make you anything you want."

"I love you" it was the last words Reid spoke before he drifted off into a deep sleep.

Noah leaned in and kissed eyebrow over right eye "I love you too."


End file.
